


All Of Your Love Is Sunlight

by mellagreens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellagreens/pseuds/mellagreens
Summary: Louis had a curvy figure. He was short, like most omegas usually were, and he had put on some weight since he'd gotten his job at a restaurant 8 months ago. Louis' pajamas pants fit him tighter now, and they accentuated his love handles.Harry worshipped every single part of Louis’ soft body. He just wanted to profess his undying love for the omega and hold him in his arms forever.Too bad Harry was also an omega, and Louis only dated alphas.Omega/Omega fic with a trip to Bali, secret feelings, and lots of cincau drinking.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	All Of Your Love Is Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic nobody asked for. I started writing this in July, and it took me some time to finish it, but it's finally here. This fic is unbetad so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The alarm’s infuriating sound interrupted the silence of the room, and Harry groaned as he started rummaging under his pillow. When he found his phone, he checked the hour. By now, it was routine for Harry to wake up at 7am, but he still couldn’t adapt to life in the morning. Birds shouldn’t be allowed to be as loud as they were at such an early hour, and how was heavy traffic a thing at 7am? It was miserable, that was what it was.

Harry could hear the familiar sound of his next door neighbor’s high heels as she was rushing out of her apartment. It was routine, and Harry hated every single second of it.

He roughly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out of his system and sat on the bed. The last few weeks his head had been hurting on a regular basis, and today was not an exception. All the headaches were probably a result of his much needed new eyeglasses prescription. He made a mental note to call and ask for an appointment with his optometrist, although he was more likely to forget about it like he usually did. Hence the headaches.

Harry grabbed his eyeglasses that had fallen down beside his bed and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and the dark circles under his eyes illustrated perfectly the way he was feeling. He washed his face and dried it off with one of the lavender scented towels Louis had placed next to the sink the night before. He put on his glasses and exited the bathroom.

When he entered the kitchen the morning sun hit his eyes, and he squinted as he tried to make out the image in front of him. Louis, his best friend and roommate, was making breakfast. The view of the omega whisking and making coffee never ceased to amaze Harry. Louis was the definition of inspiration and beauty, and Harry was madly in love with him.

Louis had a curvy figure. He was short, like most omegas usually were, and he had put on some weight since he had gotten his job at a restaurant 8 months ago. Louis' pajamas pants fit him tighter now, and they accentuated his love handles. Harry worshipped every single part of Louis’ soft body. He just wanted to profess his undying love for the omega and hold him in his arms forever.

Too bad Harry was also an omega, and Louis only dated alphas. 

Omegas dating other omegas wasn’t technically unheard of, but it was still looked upon on. Anything out of the socially acceptable was looked upon on, as it usually was. Louis had never expressed discomfort when the topic of same gender dating was discussed, but he would rather stay silent. Harry remembered one time when their mutual alpha friend, Felix, had dated another alpha. Louis hadn’t said anything back then, but he hadn’t to because his face had said it all; he had found it odd. Would Louis think Harry was strange if he found out that Harry liked omegas? Would he get mad if Harry spitted out all the feelings he had for him? No, Louis wasn’t like that. But then again, Louis’ opinion on this matter had always been a mystery.

He’d met Louis when they both had been 7 years old. Their mothers had met in a self-defense class for omegas, and as they’d begun getting closer so had Louis and Harry. They had clicked right away. They were 27 now, and they still were attached at the hip. And when they weren’t together, Harry would feel like he was missing a part of himself. They spent such an unhealthy amount of time together that Harry felt like every extent of his being could only be complete when Louis was near him.

“Good morning,” Harry finally spoke up.

“Morning,” Louis turned his head to greet him with a smile, but the corners of his lips abruptly dropped when he saw him. “Let me guess, did you forget to write the review again?” Louis asked.

Harry pursed his lips. “No,” he groaned, exasperated. “I just- I can’t seem to get the story going,” Harry still was an amateur screenwriter with a job in an online movie review newspaper. But Harry had been struggling to sit down and continue writing his original story for the past few months. The lack of energy had been messing up his life.

“Oh, the famous story,” Louis accentuated the last word. He had grown used to not knowing what story Harry had been writing, but Harry remembered quite well how much Louis used pout when Harry would refuse to let him read his unfinished work. “Don’t stress yourself out. It’ll eventually come around, it always does.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I know so,” Louis agreed. “Now sit,” he ordered in a playful manner, pointing at the kitchen table. Harry grinned as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “Here, get some inspiration out of my fluffy pancakes specially made for my special Harry.”

Louis placed a plate of round and tall pancakes in front of him with some fresh strawberries on top, and a cup of coffee next to it. Harry’s stomach grumbled. It looked delicious and also perfectly arranged in the plate like one of those food images people would post online. Louis had studied cooking to become a chef, and he was a really talented one. Harry was lucky enough to wake up every day and be served breakfast by a professional chef. Louis loved cooking, and he had expressed how much joy he got out of cooking for his loved ones.

Harry took a bite and moaned, “These are really, really good,” he said while still chewing.

“Manners, boy,” Louis reproached. “Thank you,” he replied to the compliment. He sat in front of Harry, and they ate their pancakes in a comfortable silence until Louis spoke up again; “Oh, and by the way, thank you for the note. It was lovely.”

Harry’s head whipped up to look at Louis, but the omega was looking down. The sudden redness that colored his cheeks was the only indicative of how affected he actually was by Harry’s note. Harry’s heart fluttered.

_Flowers shy away in the knowledge that their spring has your name. _The note said.

Harry had written the note the night before and had stuck it on the fridge’s door. If there was one thing Harry didn’t hate about routine; it definitely was writing notes to Louis so that the omega had a reason to smile every morning. The notes could be silly or truly meaningful, but every day they were there for Louis.

Louis lifted his head up and gave Harry a timid smile. It was all worth it.

When they both finished eating the pancakes, Harry headed to his room to get his phone while Louis prepared more coffee for Harry. Harry returned to the kitchen, took a sip of his coffee, and thanked Louis. Louis poured himself another cup of tea and sat down. They both started checking their phones.

Harry was reading an absurd review for this awful movie he had watched 2 days ago, the same movie he’d already written his own review last night, when Louis’s happy squeak interrupted his reading.

“We fucking won,” Louis said and jumped off the chair. “I can’t believe we fucking won,” Louis repeated, beaming with joy.

“What?” Harry asked, confused. It was way too early to be as excited as Louis was.

“We won, Harry, we fucking won the trip to Bali,” Louis said as he jumped on Harry’s lap and almost knock Harry off the chair. Louis firmly wrapped his arms around Harry and hid his face in his neck. Then, he let out another happy high-pitched sound.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, mainly because it was hard for him to properly function in the mornings. He was still perplexed and quite affected by Louis’ face buried in his neck. Louis pressed his nose to that place where Harry’s sweet scent was the strongest and enthusiastically breathed in. Harry couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine, and he had to force himself to stop the whine that tried to slip out of his mouth. They were always touching, but that didn’t mean that Harry knew how to react when Louis behaved like they were a mated couple. Harry was sure Louis didn’t mean anything by it. The omega was overexcited, and he probably didn’t even notice he was doing it.

Louis gave Harry’s neck one last whiff, and then he leaned back to look at Harry. “How the fuck did we get so lucky?” He asked and took Harry’s face in his hands. “Can you believe it? We’re going to Bali, Harry. A whole week in that paradise.”

Harry’s confusion finally evaporated when realization entered his body. His arms that were hanging loosely by his sides wrapped around Louis, and he tightly hugged him.

Louis had heard about a contest to win an all-paid vacation for two to Bali a couple months ago, and they had participated. Well, Louis had actually been the one answering all the trivia questions, but he had put Harry’s name as his companion to the trip. It was surreal that they were going to go to Bali, especially since it was a really expensive vacation that they wouldn’t be able to afford.

To be honest, Harry had forgotten about the contest because he had thought they wouldn’t stand a chance. And although it had seemed impossible to win, luck appeared to be on their side now.

“So, first we have to program our vacations to be at the same week, and the rest is just waiting until then,” Louis said. Still sitting in Harry’s lap, he slightly turned his upper half around and grabbed the fork that was on the table. He picked a strawberry from Harry’s plate and guided it to his mouth. “This is the worst part, the waiting,” he said. He threw the fork on the table and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“But it’ll be worth the wait,” Harry reminded him.

“Fuck yes, it will,” Louis said and swallowed the fruit.

——————————

They landed at the airport in Bali after a long flight. The resort they were going to stay at had sent a taxi to pick them up. The driver couldn’t get his trunk open for almost 10 minutes, and Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder while they waited. Louis’ eyes were fluttering close and his body twitched a couple times trying to stay awake. When they’d landed, he’d told Harry that he’d been overexcited, and that he hadn’t been able to sleep for more than 3 hours. The driver finally managed to open the trunk, and Harry helped him put the luggage in it.

It was a 2-hour long car drive from the Bali airport to Sanur, and Louis fell asleep as soon as he hopped in the vehicle. Harry didn’t feel as tired as Louis did; he had rested well enough on the plain. He rolled down the car’s window and enjoyed the ride.

“Louis, we’re here,” Harry softly woke Louis up when they finally arrived at the resort.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Louis said and yawned.

“It’s ok, you were pretty tired. The good news is that I took pictures all the way here, so you can check them out later,” Harry had taken at least a hundred pictures of the beach and the trees. The majority of them were probably blurry, although Harry was too excited to really care.

“Thanks, love,” Louis smiled.

They got out the cab and grabbed their luggage. Louis whistled when he took a good look around, and they stood outside the resort for a few seconds just to appreciate the view.

Vibrant green trees and plants covered every corner of the resort and blossomed flowers scented the air with a tropical aroma. The resort was huge and looked fancier than any other place Harry had ever been at. They walked past an inside pool on their way to the check-in, and there was a bar in the middle of it. Harry immediately turned to Louis to find him already looking back at Harry. Louis winked.

“Welcome to Sanur, you must be the lucky winners,” a man greeted them on the entry with a big smile on his face. “My name’s Nyoman, and I’m the concierge. If there is anything you need, you can come to me and I’ll make sure to deliver,” he extended his hand and they both shook it. “How was your flight?”

“It was fine, thank you,” Louis replied.

“I’m glad to hear that, let’s check you in and then I’ll show you to your room,” Nyoman said. He started walking to the front desk, and they followed along. “Would you like some pod chocolates? This is the most famous brand in Bali, and in my humble opinion they’re the best chocolates on earth,” Nyoman pointed at a wooden bowl full of chocolate bars on top of the front desk.

Nyoman grinned and walked behind the desk. He stood in front of a computer and started typing something on the keyboard. “I like him already,” Louis whispered to Harry, and he snatched a chocolate bar from the bowl.

“He’s giving you free chocolate, of course you’re going to like him,” Harry softly accused, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He picked up the 80% dark chocolate bar. 

“Duh,” Louis said, already biting down on his white chocolate bar.

Nyoman led them to their room after the check-in. Room 34, third floor. “Here’s your key card,” Nyoman said as he handed it to Louis. “I’ll be around, have a nice day.”

“Bye,” they both said as Nyoman walked away.

“Shall I do the honors?” Louis asked, waving the key card in front of Harry’s face.

“You shall,” Harry answered. Louis stepped into the room first and he left his suitcase in the middle of the entry. Harry huffed, and moved the suitcase aside.

There was a sitting area with two chairs in front of a tv right as Harry walked in, and a king size bed was located just behind it. Harry slightly shivered when he realized they would have to sleep together. There was a yellow wardrobe next to a door and a star-shaped mirror hanging on the wall. A big window with a breath-taking view of the beach filtrated the warm Bali sun into the room. Almost everything was wood texture, which gave the place a jungle-feeling.

“Fuck, look at this bathtub, Harry,” Louis shouted from another room.

Harry left his suitcase beside the bed and went to the bathroom. The bathtub was big and filled, rose petals decorating the water. There were tiny bottles of oils and perfumes sitting on its corners, and Harry could understand Louis’ excitement. It looked like that bath could change someone’s life.

“This place is…what are we even doing here?” Louis laughed, incredulous. “I feel like I don’t even know how to act. Have you seen the people on the way here? They looked even more expensive than this place.”

“Don’t worry about that, Louis. We might have not paid for this vacation, but we sure won it. And we deserve to have nice things, even expensive ones,” Louis nodded along to what Harry was saying. “Do you want to get some more rest or do you want to go to the beach?”

“Fuck that, I’m never sleeping again. Matter of fact, I’m not even going to blink anymore. I don’t want to miss a second of anything,” Harry huffed a laugh. “I’m taking that bath and then I’ll meet you at the beach, yeah?”

“Sure,” Harry replied.

He opened his suitcase and fished for his plain white swim shorts. He put on an unbuttoned apricot colored hawaiian shirt with toucan prints, and he slipped on his flip-flops. Harry could hear water splashing and Louis’ soft singing as he walked out of the room. The climate difference between the chill air conditioning of the resort and the humid heat of the outside hit Harry’s body with force.

“Mr. Styles,” Harry turned around and searched for the voice that had called his name. Nyoman walked out of the resort and started heading towards him. “How did you and your partner find the room?” Nyoman asked once he was in front of Harry.

_Partner._ Harry wasn’t sure what Nyoman meant by that. Was Nyoman talking about Louis? He had to be. “We loved it. We still can’t believe we’re actually here.”

“You better start believing it because it’s all real,” Nyoman said with the biggest smile on his face. He clasped his hands together. “I also have a lot of romantic activities to offer you. I noticed your omega likes chocolates, and we have a course to learn how to make them. A lot of couples seem to enjoy the classes, so I’m always recommending it.”

Harry blinked. Did Nyoman just call Louis his omega? “Oh no, no, he- we- we’re not-“ Harry started stuttering.

“We’re not against same secondary-gender couples, Mr. Styles. We’re a modern resort, and any sort of discrimination will not be tolerated,” Nyoman tried to reassure Harry.

“That’s- uhm, nice,” Harry swallowed. Nyoman’s smile had dropped, and he was now curiously staring at Harry. His palms were getting sweaty, and he tried not to fidget. Did they really look like a couple? Their families and friends often liked to mess around and call them ‘lovebirds’. Harry still remembered the day Louis’ mom had sat the two of them in front of her and had asked them to be honest with her.

_“I know it’s up to you to tell me, and I swear I’m not pressuring you. But if you’re dating, I would like to know,” _Louis’ mom had said. She had placed her hands on her lap, patiently waiting for one of them to snap out of their confusion. Harry had been the first one to realize she’d been serious. Louis had awkwardly laughed it off. Of course they had denied their relationship, because there hadn’t been a relationship.

“Louis and I are just friends,” Harry finally broke the awkward silence. The words carved mercilessly deeper into the aching hole in Harry’s heart.

“Oh, I’m sorry for assuming. It’s just that the contest was for couples only. That’s why there’s only one bed in your room,” Nyoman explained. He didn’t look upset, but Harry already felt like he was in enemy territory and that any misstep could lead to a bigger chaos.

“Yeah, of course I knew that,” Harry blurted out in a high-pitched voice. “Well, I just told you he’s my friend because we had, you know, a little fight,” Harry said with a vague hand gesture and a forced chuckle. “And I’m a drama queen so that’s why whenever we argue I pretend we’re just friends. But he’s my boyfriend,” Harry lied. “Partner,” He corrected.

Nyoman smiled, and even though it looked genuine, Harry was sure Nyoman was just pretending to believe him to save himself of any inconvenient in the resort. “Then, would you like me to send the pamphlet with the schedules for the cooking classes to your room?”

“Yes. Thank you. That would be great,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome. I hope you enjoy your day, Mr.Styles.”

Nyoman walked away, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t really good at lying, and he still felt like he was in trouble. Why hadn’t Louis mentioned anything about the contest being only meant for couples? If Louis had told him the truth, he’d have come anyway. Even if Harry had to lie, he wouldn’t have denied himself this vacation.

On his way to the beach Harry started noticing that the majority of the people that were staying in the resort were couples. He understood it now, though. The resort and its surroundings were beautiful and quiet, and everything was arranged in a certain way to create a romantic atmosphere. It was a paradise where Harry would bring his boyfriend to, if he had one. But Harry was here with Louis, and he was a combination of everything Harry’s ever wanted and needed.

He took off his footwear when he reached the sand, and he felt it slightly burning his feet. He looked up at the clear light blue sky and squinted his eyes when the sun hit his face. It was really hot, and he felt sweat already accumulating on his forehead. He casted his eyes down to the water, and started walking towards it.

“Harry, wait up,” Harry looked back when he heard Louis calling out for him. He was running with a pink beach bag hanging off his shoulder. “Goddammit, I can’t run anymore. I’m already exhausted and my legs are throbbing,” Louis said as he stood next to Harry. He dropped the beach bag on the sand, and rested both hands on his knees as he gulped for air.

“Well, running on sand is really hard,” Harry explained.

“As if my lack of gym visits had nothing to do with it,” Louis said, but he didn’t sound like he regretted not excising enough. “Ok, I’m good now. I’ll race you to the water.”

Louis took off running, leaving a disoriented Harry behind. “Hey, that’s cheating,” Harry shouted. He threw his glasses on top of Louis’ beach bag, and he started running after the omega. Even though Louis had an advantage, Harry quickly shorten the distance and then ran past him. 

“Fuck, this is exactly why I cheat,” Louis shouted from behind him.

Harry stopped when the warm water touched his feet. “It’s not my fault you have short legs,” Harry said while grinning when Louis approached him. He was expecting a comeback, but Louis was quietly looking down. Harry followed his gaze.

“I can see my feet,” Louis said, mesmerized. “The water is so clear, look,” he wiggled his toes. “And the sand is almost fucking white. This place is magical.”

Harry looked up at Louis, and he held his breath. Louis’ eyes were sparkling, and Harry could bet that the omega’s cheeks were soon going to start hurting if he kept that giant smile on his face. Happiness made Louis look like a scintillating star; Harry was fascinated. Sanur was beautiful, but Louis? Louis was stunning in ways that the paradise that surrounded Harry could never be.

Louis was wearing pink shorts that matched with the beach bag he had dropped behind them, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from staring. It was hard not to look at Louis when his skin was already a pretty shade of gold from the few times he had been to his mother’s pool before coming to Sanur. The Indonesian’s sun was gently caressing Louis’ skin and making him shine even brighter.

“You like my new shorts?” Louis asked. Harry instantly looked up, and he was met with a teasing smile on Louis’ face. How long had he been staring? Probably long enough for Louis to notice.

“Yeah- Yes,” Harry coughed awkwardly. “You know I love pink, and it really suits you.”

“I know, right?” Louis looked down on his body and touched the white lace trim of the pink shorts. “I had to buy new shorts because the old ones didn’t fit me anymore, and this one is my favorite.”

Harry’s eyes followed Louis’ gentle fingers running over his short’s material. Louis’ soft tummy was pushing out and there was a trail of soft hair on his navel. Harry swallowed hard. If he looked at Louis any longer, he would start getting wet.

Harry jumped into the water without saying another word. This time he was too embarrassed to wait up for Louis

——————————

Harry carried Louis to a set of loungers when they got tired of swimming. Louis sat down and opened the beach bag that Harry had had to go back and pick up because Louis had left it in a place where people was walking by. Louis tossed Harry’s glasses in his direction, and Harry caught them before they fell on the sand.

“I brought sunscreen and towels because of course you forgot to bring them to the beach. How do you even forget to bring the sunscreen? That’s literally vital to remember if you don’t want to burn your skin off and suffer the rest of the vacations,” Louis lectured him.

Harry sat down in the empty lounger next to Louis. “I don’t know-“ He started, putting his glasses back on. “How did you forget to mention that the contest that we won was for couples?” Harry asked. 

“Fuck, sorry?” Louis said, unapologetic. “I didn’t think it would matter,” He opened the tap of the sunscreen and pour some cream on his hand. He started spreading the product over his legs.

“Well, it seems like it did matter because I almost fuck it up by telling Nyoman that we’re just friends.”

Louis stopped massaging his legs and looked at him. “Harry,” Louis said in an accusatory tone.

“What? What did you expect me to say? He started talking about romantic activities with my best friend, and of course I thought it was weird. He told me the contest was only for couples, so I lied and told him we’re together. To be honest, I think he chose to believe us because it makes his job easier,”

Louis snorted and continued to put sunscreen over his shoulders, and then his arms. After a minute of silence, he said; “I guess we’re boyfriends now.”

“I believe Nyoman used the term partners,” Harry joked.

“Hmm, partners,” Louis said in a teasing sensual voice, his eyebrows lifting. “Would my partner be so kind to bring me a refreshing drink?”

“I wouldn’t dare to refuse,” Harry said, already getting up.

Harry went to the bar and ordered two local drinks. When he returned to the beach, he handed Louis his glass and sat on his lounger.

“Oh, this is fucking delicious,” Louis expressed after taking a sip of his drink. “What is it called?”

“It’s cincau,” Harry answered. “Do you want to guess the ingredients?”

“Oh, my partner, you know me so well,” Louis said in a jokingly day-dream voice. Louis loved guessing the ingredients solemnly based on the flavors because his palate was so refined that he was always right about them. And if there was something Louis loved more than guessing, it was being right.

“I definitely taste some coconut milk, and-“ Louis took another sip. “Black tea?”

“Yes!” Harry said, not surprised at all. “It’s kind of a dessert, but the bartender told me that it was the best drink to order on really hot days like today. See this black cubes?” Harry pointed at the cubes floating around his drink. “She said they were grass jelly, whatever that is.”

Louis laughed and said; “It’s jelly made from some Asian plant, I believe.”

Harry hummed and drank the rest of his drink. After two more hours on the beach, they decided to head back to the resort. Louis had proposed to go to a restaurant nearby and Harry had approved the idea. Louis ran to the bathroom, and soon after Harry heard running water. He sat on one of the chairs near the tv and turned it on. _My best friend’s wedding_ was on, and he watched it while he waited for his turn to shower. When Louis walked back into the room, he was wearing only black briefs, and Harry kept his head down as he rushed to the bathroom. He let out a happy sigh when the clean water hit his skin and removed the sand that was sticking to his legs.

Harry stood still in the middle of the room, right hand holding the towel that was wrapped around his hips. Louis was already dressed, standing in front of the star-shaped mirror. He was wearing white jeans that accentuated the roundness of his ass, and they hugged his thick tights in a way that left Harry feeling dumbfounded. 

“Are those new too?” Harry asked when he was able to put words together and form sentences again.

Louis turned to look at Harry. He was holding a makeup brush in his hand, and Harry noticed the soft peachy-rose color tinting Louis’ cheeks.

“What?” Louis asked, confused.

“The jeans,” Harry said, and his voice sounded a little higher than normal. Were Sanur’s nights always this hot or was it just Harry?

“Oh, yeah,” Louis said and looked down at his jeans. “I bought them last year, I think? They were too big, though, so I never used them. But now they fit perfectly.”

“You look hot, Louis,” Harry choked out.

The strong smell of strawberry mixed with a pinch of vanilla filled the air and hit Harry’s nose with intensity. _That was Louis’ scent. _Harry’s nostrils flared, and he couldn’t help hungrily inhaling the sweet scent. He wanted it to fill up his lungs until he was drunk on it. Harry was familiar with the aroma, but it wasn’t usual for Louis to scent up of the whole room. Harry swallowed, and he could almost savored Louis’ scent on his tongue.

“Let’s- let’s better hurry up,” Louis said. He looked nervous, but Harry didn’t smell any discomfort in his scent. “If we want to find any tables left,” he added.

“Yeah, just-“ Harry recovered. He felt the urge to pinch his nose to stop his body from reacting in a way that would make Louis feel uncomfortable. But if he did that, Louis would know how affected by his scent Harry was. He stood still, tightening his grip on the towel that covered him. “I’ll change, and we’ll go.”

“Perfect,” Louis rushed out. “I’ll wait outside.”

Harry sighed when the door closed. He was now all alone in the room heavily perfumed with Louis’ sweet scent. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a knothead alpha a few days away from his rut? He knew his heat wasn’t due for at least two more weeks.

The thing was that Louis had always had that effect on Harry. The first few times when Harry had started feeling physically attracted to Louis, it had shocked him the way his body would respond to finding another omega attractive. Each time, it awoke the deep most primal reaction inside Harry that urged him to _claim, _to bite down on that side of the omega’s neck that would tie them together for the rest of their lives.

But being Louis’ mate was a privilege that only a lucky alpha was going to have. And Harry had to understand that sooner or later. He was just an omega, and Louis didn’t want him.

He calmly breathed in and out a few times before he started dressing up. He wasn’t going to ruin the night just because he didn’t know how to control all his emotions. When he got out of the room, Louis was waiting for him leaning on the wall while typing on his phone. The gorgeous view of Louis impacted Harry just as much as it’d done it minutes ago.

It was going to be a long week.

——————————

Louis closed the menu and looked at the waitress, “I’ll have the gado-gado dish,” he told her.

“I’ll have the same,” Harry said. There were lots of different dishes on the menu but he had started trusting Louis on his food choices a while ago, and since then every meal Harry’s eaten had been magnificent. 

“And what would you like to drink?” She asked with a friendly smile on her face.

“I want that drink that you got us earlier today, what was the name?” Louis asked, opening the menu again and searching for the drink’s name with his eyes.

“Cincau,” Harry replied.

“Yes! That one, I want that, please,” Louis told the waitress.

“I want the bingtan zero beer,” Harry said.

“Perfect, I’ll be right back,” the waitress said. They handed her the menus, and she grabbed them and disappeared into the kitchen.

Louis scrunched his nose. “Bingtan zero beer, really?”

“What? It has less alcohol,” Harry explained.

“Exactly, what’s the point in drinking beer if you don’t want the alcohol?” Louis loudly exclaimed. A couple near their table gave them an amused look.

“If I get drunk, I’ll probably drop you on our way back to the resort,” Harry said. Louis let out a fake indignant gasp.

“What makes you think I’m going to ask you to carry me to our room?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I carry you everywhere, Louis.”

“Because that’s how our relationship works, partner,” Louis said and winked.

Harry looked away, feeling his cheeks warming. Harry nudged his glasses up his nose as Louis started rambling about how hungry he was.

15 minutes later, the waitress brought their food and placed the plates on their table. “Enjoy,” she said and left.

Harry looked at the beautiful presented dish in front of him and grabbed his fork. He took a bite and looked around while he was chewing. There was an alpha next to their table looking intensely at Louis, and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. How couldn’t Louis notice it? He swallowed hard.

“Oh god, this is amazing,” Louis exclaimed, mouth full. “The peanut sauce tastes like heaven. I’m definitely complimenting the chef.”

Harry took another bite, but he couldn’t taste the flavor; he was too focused on the alpha leering at Louis.

“Don’t look but the alpha next to us is trying to undress you with his eyes,” Harry whispered.

“What?” Louis said as he was bringing his fork to his mouth.

“The alpha next to us,” Harry repeated. “Blond-haired one to our right,” the omega whipped his head around and looked indiscriminately in the direction Harry had pointed. “Don’t- jesus, Louis, I told you not to look over at him,” Harry accused.

“I don’t care,” Louis said and resumed eating his food. “I’m smoking hot. People look at me all the time.”

And it was true. Everywhere Louis went, all eyes glued to his figure. “Yeah, but he’s hot, too,” Harry insinuated, gesturing with his hand like it was a simple equation. Louis was hot, the alpha was hot, a match made in Bali.

“And what about it?” Louis rolled his eyes. “If you think he’s hot, then why don’t you go and chat him up yourself?”

The atmosphere was now charged with an unsettling energy, and Harry fidgeted in his seat. “I didn’t mean anything by it,” he mumbled.

Louis stilled, and he closed his eyes for a second before looking back at harry. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I don’t want that alpha. I just want to enjoy the night with my best friend.”

“Of course, Louis, that’s what I want too,” Harry agreed.

Louis gave him a warm smile in return, and Harry dropped the topic. The rest of the night was spent in a light banter and old anecdotes. Louis personally congratulated the chef once they had finished their food, and they left the restaurant.

The warm breeze of the Sanur’s summer night caressed Harry’s face. Louis was already on his back, arms wrapped around his neck, and legs crossed in front of Harry’s stomach. The night’s sky was full of stars and the moon enlighten Harry’s way back to the resort. 

“I’m still thinking about that gado-gado,” Louis said while Harry was trying to open the door to their room. He was playing with Harry’s glasses, and Harry patted his hand away.

“Stay still,” Harry groaned and adjusted his hold on Louis’ legs. “I’m trying to open the door here.”

“Fine,” Louis muttered and hopped off.

Harry managed to open the door, and Louis entered first, pushing the other omega on his way. Harry rolled his eyes and followed his friend in. Louis started taking his shirt off and Harry quickly adverted his eyes. They’ve seen each other naked countless of times; they lived together, and Louis had a tendency of forgetting the concept of knocking before entering a room. But being with a half-naked Louis in a room where they would later have to share a bed wasn’t something they would normally do back home. This trip was already messing with Harry’s head. 

The sudden movement of Louis jumping into the bed caught Harry’s attention, and he got hypnotized by Louis moving around trying to find a comfortable position. “I ate so much that I’m about to burst out of my jeans,” Louis groaned. “It hurts,” Louis complained while rubbing his stomach. It was bloated from all the food he’d eaten, and Harry suppressed the urge to join Louis in bed and caress his belly until it didn’t hurt anymore. “But it was so good,” Louis moaned.

“I’m-“ Harry swallowed hard and pointed to the bathroom. “Yeah.”

“Ok? Don’t get lost in there,” Louis said, amused. “Oh wait, pass me the remote, pretty please?” Harry could only nod. He handed Louis the remote, and the omega turned the tv on. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Harry breathed out and rushed to the bathroom.

The bright light that hanged above the mirror grounded Harry. He gripped the sink with both hands and looked directly at his reflection in the mirror. He needed to calm down. He placed his glasses over the counter next to the sink, and sighed. He turned the tap on and splashed some water in his face. Where the rest of the vacations going to be this way? Harry was used to being affected by Louis, but he’d been acting like he was a recently presented 15 years old omega about to have his first heat.

Harry splashed his face with more cold water. He didn’t need to be thinking about his first heat right now, considering he had gotten it when he’d been at Louis’ house playing some videogames. He had stolen one of Louis’ shirts without the other omega noticing, and his scent had gotten Harry through the worst part of his heat. He would never confess it out loud. He still felt ashamed of how he’d used his best friend’s smell to jerk off for 3 consecutive days. The first week after his heat, he’d been barely able to look at Louis’ face.

Harry took a deep breath, put his glasses back on, and got out of the bathroom. The only source of light in the room was coming from the tv; its volume was really low. How did Louis understand what was happening in the movie if he couldn’t hear it? Harry’s gaze navigated towards the bed. Louis was still laying in the same position he’d been when Harry had left the room minutes ago, but this time his eyes were closed. Louis was already sleeping. The ac was on, and he’d gotten rid of his jeans.

Harry shook his head, smiling. Of course Louis would offer to watch a movie when he was too tired to even cope; he never knew when to stop when he was having a good time. He wrote a quick note, and left it on Louis’ bedside table.

Harry stripped down to his briefs, put on his pajama pants and laid down beside Louis. When sleep finally arrived, Harry let the dreams take him in.

——————————

“I’ve eaten my entire body weight in food and you know what? I don’t care,” Louis said as he pushed the last piece of his brownie into his mouth. Louis closed his eyes and threw his head backwards, “God, I love this buffet. I’m in love. The chefs? Love them. I think I want to marry them all,”

Harry snorted and bit down into his cookie. Harry could tell the food was fresh and delicious but only Louis could truly appreciate it.

They’d been in Sanur for 4 days now, and Louis seemed to be obsessed with the resort’s buffet. They’d been having breakfast at the tables outside the resort every morning, and Louis had claimed that that was his happy place. The omega’s cheeks were getting a little rounder, and his skin was a darker shade of gold. He looked stunning, and Harry was having a hard time trying to look away.

Harry had been spending every second of the day with Louis, and it’d been a blissful torture.

“If you married one of the chefs in Sanur, it would be like one of those cliché movies where the omega finds their true mate in their journey to find the meaning of life,” Harry said. “Oh, you could marry the chef that we met on the restaurant our first night here,” he added, remembering the woman that they had greeted when Louis had requested to congratulate her on her dish.

“She looked like a nice alpha, and I’m definitely still thinking about that Gado-gado,” Louis said in a dreamy voice. Harry wasn’t sure If Louis was keen on the alpha they were talking about or the food she’d cooked, but he didn’t want to find out.

The image of Louis with another person teared him apart, and Harry knew better than talk to Louis about dating when his heart wasn’t strong enough to bare it. The fact that Louis hadn’t been on a date in months made it more difficult to accept that someday the omega was going to walk out of his life and move on with another alpha.

“Maybe you should go for it. I mean, the two of you live in a kitchen, so that’s already something in common” Harry inwardly cursed. Why did he keep doing this? Couldn’t he just shut up? It seemed like he enjoyed torturing himself.

Louis ignored him. “Do you think they’ll have some lemon pie left?”

“Do you want me to go check?”

“Aren’t you the best partner? And a cincau, too, please,” Louis fluttered his eyelashes and Harry turned around pretending to be bothered, but his heart was already racing at the thought of pleasing Louis.

Harry had to stop himself from growling his approval when he placed the lemon pie in front of Louis and the omega preened. Harry couldn’t help wanting to provide for Louis, wanting to give him everything he wanted. It was almost an instinct, and Harry had grown used to the warmth filing his chest when he was able to fulfill Louis’ wishes.

“Did you know that you’re the best? ‘Cause you seriously are,” Louis grabbed a fork and dug into the lemon pie. “Fuck, it’s so fucking good,” Louis swallowed. “And thank you, by the way.”

“It’s nothing,” Harry said, flustered. He looked at the beach; there were a few people swimming and some others were taking a dance class.

“For today’s note, I mean,” Harry’s eyes found Louis’ as soon as the omega spoke up.

There was a faint tint of pink splashed on Louis’ cheeks, and Harry grumbled his gratitude. The omega kept eating the lemon pie and Harry had to look away once more.

——————————

“Do you want to join me?” Harry asked, already stripped to his shorts and his glasses resting over his lounger. His body vibrating in anticipation to get rid of the overheat his skin had been experiencing. 

“I’m too full to even get up,” Louis complained from where he was laying on a lounger. He looked peaceful, like the humid afternoon didn’t bother him at all.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Did you bring the sunscreen?”

“What kind of question is that?” Louis pointed at the beach bag that he had been carrying. It was red, and it matched with the shorts he was wearing. Harry picked it up and opened the cap of the tube.

“Do you really carry sunscreen everywhere? We’ve just been to a buffet. Why would you bring sunscreen to a buffet?” Harry asked in a humored tone and squeezed some cream on his hand.

“We’re in Bali, duh,” Louis said as if it was self-explanatory. “I want to take a walk, and maybe we can go buy some souvenirs later, what do you think?”

Harry finished covering his body with sunscreen and returned the bottle to Louis’ bag. “I like the way you think,” Harry said and he received a warm smile from Louis. He waved goodbye and his feet carried him to the water.

——————————

They had been walking on the boardwalk all afternoon and they’d visited a big market that Nyoman had recommended. He had bought presents for everybody he knew, and a new black pencil for himself. He needed to write some ideas as soon as possible, and it always felt more personal for him to write them on paper rather than on his phone.

But all the shopping had left Harry feeling washed out, and he _needed _coffee.

“Where can we go? I heard the coffee shop near the resort serves a really good coffee,” Louis said, changing the bags he was holding from one hand to the other. Harry had asked Louis if he wanted Harry to carry them for him since Louis had bought heavier things, but the omega had declined the offer.

Harry checked the map on his phone. “There’s a starbucks two blocks away.”

“You’re shitting me,” Louis huffed out a laugh. He put one bag on the floor and adjusted the beach bag that was rolling off his shoulder. “You’d rather go to starbucks than to try a new and probably even better coffee?”

“What if we went to starbucks because it’s closer right now, and on our way back to the resort, we hop by that local coffee shop you heard about? Yeah, let’s do that. I really need coffee.”

“That’s an addiction, love,” Louis said and pursed his lips. A concentrated expression painted his face, like he was thinking about something important, and before Harry could ask what it was, Louis said; “I actually forgot to buy my mom a present, so you go ahead, and I’ll catch you later.”

“You forgot to buy your mom something?” Harry asked, astounded.

“Yes, I’m a horrible person. I also steal candy from babies, and now I forgot to buy my mom a present, take me in, officer,” Harry huffed out a laugh.

“Let me guess, you also want me to carry your bags so you can be quicker?” Harry asked, humored.

“I just don’t want you to be alone, that’s why I’m going to be as fast as I can,” Louis winked at him, and he handed Harry the bags. He kept his beach bag to himself. “You’re so strong, my partner. And you’re always so good to me,” Louis said, and his voice quivered.

Louis was out of his sight as soon as the last words left his mouth. Harry stood dumbfounded on the boardwalk, his mouth a bit dry, and his hold tightening on the bags he was holding. Louis liked teasing Harry about lots of things, but did the omega really notice how Harry desperately tried to please him? How Harry wanted nothing but to provide for him and be better than any alpha that Louis could ever meet?

The starbucks shop was full and Harry had to wait a couple minutes to order. When they gave him his coffee, he got out of the shop and sat on one of the outside tables. He took a sip of his coffee and let out a happy sigh. Its flavor was similar to all the starbucks coffees Harry had had in the past, and he loved it. He loved coffee in all its aromas and tastes.

His phone vibrated in his short’s pocket. **are you still at starbucks??? **Louis text read.

**yeah, just outside. you want me to order you something?**

**nope, i’m good. **Louis answered. And two minutes later another text came.** omw.**

Harry drank the rest of his coffee while he waited. He was in the middle of reading a movie review on his phone when he saw Louis approaching him. He got up, and threw the empty cup on a trash can.

“Please tell me you didn’t just drink hot coffee,” Louis said when he arrived, and Harry greeted him by handing him all of the bags he was holding.

They started walking back to the resort.

“Why do you make it sound like it’s a sin?” Harry looked at Louis.

“Because it is!” Louis squeaked. “Your skin’s about to burn and you’re drinking something warm? Where’s the logic in that?” the smile that was tugging at the corner of Louis’ lip indicated how much he was enjoying bantering with Harry.

“All is fair in love and coffee.”

“Oh my god, you didn’t just say that,” Louis said and faked gagging. They kept silently walking until Louis added; “You drank your unreasonably hot coffee, now it’s my turn. I really feel like going for a swim.”

Harry slowed down his pace and grabbed his phone to check the hour. “It’s only 9. I think we can enjoy a quick swim, and we can eat later.”

Louis hummed in agreement. The starry sky accompanied them to the beach, and the warm night embraced them when they reached their destination.

There were a few people on the beach, but not as many as there would be during the daytime. Louis dropped his things beside a free table, and he took his shirt off. He gave him a mischievous grin and ran to the water. Harry followed, and this time he let Louis win.

There was a different type of spark in Louis’ eyes; Harry noticed when Louis’ head emerged from the water. The moon brightened his gaze and now blue was all Harry could feel, all he could think about. The ocean, the sky, Louis’ eyes; they all tied Harry up in knots, and Harry wished to never be set free.

How easy it was to exist and float around Louis’ presence. How easy it was to get obsessed when Louis looked at him, because that was all it took for Harry to desire to be the only person Louis’ eyes met when he walked into a room. Having Louis’ attention felt like being captured in a place that burned with deep desires, and there was nothing Harry could do but become one with the fire.

“What are they doing?” Louis asked, slightly shivering when a cooler breeze blew. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the omega’s voice. His cheeks heated up when he noticed he’d been intensely staring at Louis for a long time. Harry followed Louis’ gaze.

There were employees of the resort on the shore. Harry squinted his eyes. “Are they lighting up candles?”

“Let’s check it out,” Louis said. “I’m already freezing, anyway.”

They headed to the shore and there were lit up candles on their table and rose petals all around their loungers.

“What the fuck?” Louis asked and grabbed a towel from his red beach bag. He threw the towel at Harry, and then he picked up another towel and wrapped it around himself.

Harry didn’t know what was happening. A tall redhead woman with the resort’s uniform approached them and she placed a bottle of champagne on their table. Next to the bottle, she put two glasses and a chocolate plate. Louis folded his arms and hugged his towel tighter.

“Excuse me,” Harry said, and the woman looked at him. “Is there some sort of special occasion going on?”

“Every Thursday night the resort throws what we call a romance party on the beach,” she explained. “It’s not a party, per se, but there is definitely a band playing some ballads tonight.”

“So this is all free?” Louis blurted out, pointing with his index finger at the champagne and the chocolates.

“Exactly,” she chuckled and popped the champagne open. “We receive a lot of honeymooners on the resort, and we like to provide them with a romantic night on the beach,” she continued as she was pouring the champagne into the glasses.

“That is very thoughtful,” Louis said.

“Thank you,” Harry said at the same time.

The woman nodded and walked away.

“Might as well,” Louis said and grabbed one glass.

Harry watched with fond eyes as Louis positioned himself on one of the loungers and laid on his legs the towel that had been wrapped around him. Harry picked up the other glass and sat on the lounger next to him.

The minutes passed by, and Harry downed almost all the bottle by himself while Louis was feasting on the chocolates. They chatted until the band showed up a few feet away from them. When the music started playing, they stopped talking and enjoyed the soft melodies that were being played.

“Oh,” Louis exclaimed, looking like he remembered something. He shoved the last piece of chocolate into his mouth and licked his fingers. Harry watched Louis as his friend got up and picked something up from one of the shopping bags. “Here,” Louis handed Harry a square-shaped object wrapped in gift paper.

“What is this?” Harry sit up.

“A present,” Louis answered and pressed the gift to Harry’s chest when he noticed Harry wasn’t reacting at all. Harry quickly caught it before it fell down. “Open it.”

Harry unwrapped the gift with delicacy and left the gift paper at the right side of his lounger. “Oh, Louis,” he whispered. It was an old hardcover notebook with crystals decorating its front’s edges. The crystals had diverse colors and the pages looked ready to be written. “This is- I don’t even know what to say. This means so much to me,” Harry stumbled through his words. His glasses were slipping down his nose, and he adjusted them with his trembling right hand.

“I went back to buy it when you were at starbucks because I wanted it to be a surprise. I’d seen the notebook when we’d walked past a shop this afternoon. I just knew I needed to go back and get it for you,” Louis rushed out the words. “The lady said the crystals have like...energy, and I know we don’t know shit about that, but you’ve always seemed interested in those things, anyway. She told me the energy would make its way into my life and help me ‘sort things out’, and when I told her it was actually a present she beamed,” Louis smiled sheepishly.

Harry was speechless. He was listening to Louis’ story in awe, like he couldn’t believe something so magical and meaningful was happening to him.

“So like, I know you tend to get upset when you don’t t know what to write, and I thought the book could be perfect to help you with that,” Louis continued. “I mean, I don’t know if the whole crystals’ energy thing is real, but I just- I don’t know,” Louis looked down and bit his lip. Harry got up and stood right in front of Louis, close enough to feel the heat eradiating from his friend’s body.

Harry held the book close to his heart with one hand and his other hand reached out and grabbed Louis’ chin, making the omega look back up at Harry. “I already feel the pull to write.”

“Really?” Louis asked, eyes sparkling.

“I would never lie to you,” Harry said and wrapped Louis in a tight hug. “Thank you so much. Oh, boy, I’m going to write you so many cute notes.”

Louis huffed out a laugh, and his head appeared from where it was hiding in Harry’s neck. Their eyes met, and Harry tighten his hold on the omega when he felt his knees going weak. “Is that a promise?” Louis asked in a mellow voice.

“It’s a promise,” Harry answered.

——————————

_What would you think of me if I confessed to you that this morning you reminded me of the sun? Because you did. You were my morning’s sun. _Harry quickly wrote, and left the note laying on the pillow beside Louis. He grabbed a towel from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he returned to the room, Louis was already up and dressed. Harry chuckled at the view of a very excited Louis tucking the bedsheets under the corners of the mattress.

“What? Carpe diem, Harry,” Louis said. When he was done making the bed, he gave it a proudly pat.

“Indeed,” Harry grinned.

Louis went into the bathroom and shouted; “Wait for me outside, and grab my beach bag, please.”

Harry did as he was told and waited outside the room for Louis. When the omega joined him, Harry gave him the beach bag, and Louis took it and hung it off his shoulder.

“Carry me?” Louis asked, pouting.

Harry chuckled and turned around. Louis wasted no time to hop on his back. They had made it out of the resort, giggling at how an old lady had given them a weird look, when someone called for Harry from behind them. Louis hopped off of Harry when he saw Nyoman approaching them.

“Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson,” Nyoman greeted them. “I got the two tickets that you had asked for,” he handed them to Harry. Louis looked suspiciously at the two of them and Harry mouthed ‘later’ at him.

“Thank you, Nyoman,” Harry said.

“How are your vacations going?”

“Really good,” Harry answered.

“And the food is amazing,” Louis added.

“It really is,” Nyoman agreed, grinning. “I’m glad to hear you’re enjoying your stay.”

“Oh, absolutely. We’re having the best time,” Harry pointed with his thumb at the beach. “We’re actually leaving in two days, so we want to spend as much time at the beach as we can.”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Nyoman said. “I’ll leave you to it, then. If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Of course” Harry waving the two tickets that he was holding. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome,” Nyoman gave them a friendly smile and walked away.

“What are those tickets for?” Louis asked as soon as Nyoman was out of their sight.

They started walking towards the beach. It was a hot day, but it wasn’t as humid as it had previously been, and there was a soft breeze against Harry’s face that felt relieving.

“I wanted to go to a museum, so I got us tickets,” Harry put the tickets inside Louis’ beach bag. “We’ll have to get a taxi to go because it’s kind of far, but I read some reviews and they all sounded very encouraging.”

“Nyoman ruined your surprise,” Louis said. They reached their usual spot at the beach, and sat on one of the loungers.

“It wasn’t a surprise,” Harry groaned.

“It was,” Louis continued. “It’s written all over your face. He spoiled your surprise, and now you’re trying really hard not to pout,”

Harry took his shirt off and threw it on the lounger next to Louis.

Louis was right, he was feeling a bit disappointed because he’d wanted the museum to be a surprise. Louis had given him a precious gift that he was forever going to treasure, and he wanted to at least take Louis to a nice place. Harry wanted to show him that he loved him with every piece that made Harry who he was. He’d planned to confess his feelings.

The night before had changed a few things for Harry, and he felt on edge. Braveness had taken over his body, and he was ready to turn his life upside down, even if it costed him everything.

“It’s still special to me even if it isn’t a surprise anymore.”

Louis’ voice pulled him back from his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at his friend. Louis wasn’t looking back at him; he was rather busy rummaging inside his beach bag. Louis made a triumphant sound when he found the sunscreen.

“Can you please help me?” Louis asked, and Harry had little time to react at the sunscreen bottle that was flying towards him. He caught it. “My arms are too short to reach my back,” Louis sighed and laid on his stomach. He rested his head over his folded arms.

Harry looked back and forth at Louis’ back and at the sunscreen he was holding in his hand. He could do this without combusting. And even if he did, he could blame it on the intense Sanur’s summer’s heat. He fell to his knees beside Louis’ lounger, and the sand felt uncomfortable under him. He didn’t really mind anyway; he was too focused at the task at hand. His grip faltered when he opened the cap, and it fell on the floor. He picked it up before Louis could notice, and squeezed the bottle.

Louis’ warm skin was soft under Harry’s hand. He spread the sunscreen over Louis’ shoulder blades and all the way down to where his shorts began. Harry licked his lips, and he inhaled deeply. He didn’t want his hands to be shaking because Louis would definitely notice that. Harry was trying to cover all the skin visible when he was confronted by a knot in Louis’ back. He rubbed harder against the muscle, trying to relieve some of the pain that the knot must be causing the omega. Louis’ moan had Harry abruptly falling back on his ass.

“Shit, sorry,” Louis said. “I didn’t know you wanted to give me a massage. It caught me out of guard.”

“It’s ok, I’m- I better, you know-“ Harry spluttered. “I’m going for a swim now,” he was proud of himself for finishing that sentence without tripping over his words even more.

“Sure,” Louis whispered. Harry didn’t look at him. He got up and walked away.

The rest of the day had been spent going in and out of the water. They’d made a sand castle, and Louis had uploaded a picture of it on his Instagram’s stories claiming that he’d built it all alone. Harry had done the same on his stories.

Now, the sun was setting, and they were laying peacefully on the loungers. Harry took off the glasses he had worn all day and looked at Louis. The omega had his eyes closed. Harry smiled to himself and placed his glasses on the table that was in the middle of the two loungers. He reached into his short’s pocket to grab his phone.

“Does the sunset remind you of me, too? Or am I just the morning sun?”

Louis’ voice startled Harry and he dropped his phone on the sand. “Jesus, you scared me. I thought you were sleeping,” Harry groaned and picked up his phone.

“I was, but then I woke up. That’s how it usually works if we’re lucky,” Louis flipped to his side and rested his head on his hand. His soft stomach lolled to his side too, and Harry forced his eyes up, even though he wanted to capture the way Louis looked in his retina forever. “You didn’t answer my question,” Louis accused with a pout. How could someone not fall in love with Louis when the omega resembled every flower Harry’s ever seen? And god, he also smelled like them.

“Every source of light reminds me of you,” Harry finally said.

Louis scrunched his nose. “Even the candles from last night?”

“Especially those candles,” Harry joked back.

Louis laid on his back again, and after some time he whispered; “Sunsets are pretty romantic.”

Harry breathed in and looked at the sun hiding in the horizon. “Sunsets are inherently romantic, yes,” Harry said. His heart started beating faster when he felt Louis’ eyes resting on his body. He felt trapped under the intensity of Louis’ gaze, so he nervously blurted out; “I bet that bringing your alpha to Bali would be very special.”

“What does that even mean?” Louis asked, and Harry frowned when he heard bitterness in his voice. “Why did you have to go and ruin the moment?” It sounded more like an accusation than an actual question waiting to be answered, and Harry wasn’t sure what to say.

“It was just a comment,” Harry looked at Louis when he started getting up.

“A shitty one,” Louis said and grabbed his beach bag. “If you wanted to bring a knot here instead of me, you could’ve just said so,” he spitted, anger palpable in the air.

“No,” Harry quickly stood up. Louis was seconds away from walking away, and Harry didn’t want him to leave feeling unwanted. “I didn’t- That’s not what I meant. I want- There’s no one else I’d rather be here with than you.”

“Then stop with all these alpha comments. I swear you’re always bringing them up in every conversation we have,” Louis complained, and Harry frowned.

Now, that wasn’t true. Harry didn’t talk about alphas that often. He didn’t even like alphas. “Come on, it’s not like you don’t like alphas. You’re always almost begging for their attention and validation.”

Harry knew he fucked up the moment the words left his mouth.

“I’m going to pretend you never said that,” Louis said looking anywhere but at Harry. “I’m going back to our room, and we’ll meet at the museum at 8.”

Louis left without waiting for Harry’s response. Harry wanted to run after him to try to explain everything and ask for forgiveness. But he reckoned he needed to be alone just as much as Louis did.

Harry fell flat on the sand and stared at the sun feeding the waves its last rays of light. His surroundings remained at peace while Harry’s insides were dismembering every last word he’d said, every touch that could have been.

Louis promised to meet him later at the museum, and that was going to be Harry’s chance to amend himself. And to finally confess. He was tired of always daydreaming about what it could be and all those what ifs were already tearing him apart. Harry was now sure of what he needed to do, of what he wanted to do. His heart started happily singing at the idea of revealing itself to Louis, and his whole body was thrumming with excitement.

Harry dug his index fingers in the sand and smiled. Hope was now replacing the bitterness that had overwhelmed him when he’d argued with Louis. Tonight would be the night that was going to change it all.

With his mind set up, Harry stood up and collected his things. He made his way back to the room, and the silent promise of reciprocated feelings followed him every step of the way.

——————————

Louis wasn’t picking up his phone. When Harry was sent to voicemail again, he let out a resigned sigh and checked the hour. It was 9:30pm. He’d been waiting for Louis for an hour and half at the front door of the museum, and Louis wasn’t even answering his calls. Harry was worried, and he didn’t know what to do. What if something bad had happened to Louis? Harry shook off that thought. He wasn’t going to imagine the worst case scenario. But Louis always picked up the phone, no matter how angry he was, and this time he didn’t even text Harry to tell him to stop trying to reach him.

Harry read the last texts he’d sent to Louis.

_Where are you?? _8:22pm

_Louis, are you coming???? _8:45pm

_Please, pick up the phone._ 9:09pm

Harry started typing again. _I’m heading back to the resort. Please, be there. _He hit send and then called a taxi.

The night was chillier than the last few nights he’d experienced in Bali, and it was kind of ironic. If Louis was here, he would hug Harry until he didn’t feel cold anymore. The taxi driver had the window rolled down and Harry was too shy to politely ask the man if he could roll it up. He started rubbing his arms hoping that that would be enough. Why did he have to put on his most provocative and reviling outfit on the coldest night? Wanting to impress Louis sounded like a dumb idea when he was freezing his ass off.

He paid the taxi driver and ran his way to the reception. Harry saw Nyoman talking to a couple when he approached him. He stopped and tried to collect himself while he waited for the man to finish the conversation. His breathing evened out after a minute, and he ruffled his disheveled hair in an attempt to make himself look more presentable.

“We’ll try to make that happen,” Nyoman told the couple. They thanked him and marched off. “Mr. Styles, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Have you seen Louis? Louis Tomlinson,” Harry rushed out. “He was supposed to meet me at the museum, and he isn’t picking up his phone. I’m getting really worried that-“

“Oh, yes, Louis,” Nyoman said. “I saw him doing some karaoke at the bar about half an hour ago. You have nothing to worry about. He probably just forgot about the museum.”

“Oh,” Harry softly uttered. He’d been desperately trying to contact Louis to make sure he was safe, and all that time he’d actually been out karaoking? Harry knew Louis was mad, but he would never intentionally distress Harry. This night was proving Harry wrong.

“Have you liked the museum?” Nyoman asked. Harry looked at him, and the man looked nervous. How long had he been silent?

“Oh, sure,” he lied. “I’m going- my room, now. Thanks,” Harry walked away without waiting for the other man to say goodbye. He was being a jerk, but he was feeling betrayed and hurt, and he needed to be alone to process what had happened.

Harry shut the door and leaned against it. He sagged his head down and his body slowly weaken until he felt he couldn’t stand no more, and then he crumbled to the floor. Surprisingly, the tears made a late appearance, but once they started streaming down his face there wasn’t a possibility to make them stop.

He couldn’t rationalize all the thoughts that were clogging his head when he felt his chest contracting every time his heart beat.

When the tears finally stopped, Harry got up from the floor and headed to the bed, his body suddenly feeling worn out. He haphazardly dropped his glasses on the floor and huffed out a breath when he dropped onto the bed. From the corner of his eye he could see Louis’ beach bang hanging from one of the chairs that were closer to the tv.

Harry choked on laugh filled with self-deprecation. He had planned to confess. He had thoroughly thought of every move he was going to take to impress Louis, to make sure his friend understood how much Harry cared for him. Harry would give Louis his last living breath if he asked for it.

A few minutes passed by and the pain transformed into anger. Harry knew he was acting like people always assumed omegas were: dramatic and oversensitive. But how could he not be in the state he was right now when the love of his life had not only forgotten about him but he had also been out partying while Harry had been nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other waiting to give Louis his whole heart?

What a fool. Why did he think Louis would feel the same way? Louis didn’t need Harry like Harry yearned for him. Louis could live without Harry’s arms wrapped around him on those cold days when even having the heating on wasn’t enough to warm his cold fingers. Louis could live without the notes Harry left for him every morning.

But Harry wasn’t sure he could live without Louis. Was there even a part left on his body that remembered how to be without Louis? Harry couldn’t even imagine waking up to find the apartment they’d been sharing for years empty. The omega’s scent that lingered in every corner would also, with the passing of the months, cease to exist. Harry didn’t want to rebuild a place and make it feel like home. Home would never be the same if Louis wasn’t sharing it with Harry.

Was it exaggerated to think about Louis leaving Harry to be with another person as if someone was dying? Because Harry for sure felt like someone was gripping his heart in hopes of seeing it bleed out.

The door made a noise as it cracked open, and Louis was walking in. Harry squinted his eyes and watched from the bed as the other omega was trying to quietly close the door so Harry wouldn’t wake up. The thing was that Harry wasn’t asleep, and he hadn’t been able to let the dreams consume him since he had laid on the bed 2 hours ago. Harry had been staring at the ceiling of the dark room, all kind of thoughts racing through his mind. He didn’t know where to start, how to ask Louis what had happened. Would Louis notice he had been crying? Would he even care?

Harry changed positions to rest on his side, his body now angling towards the omega that had just managed to stealthily close the door. And then, the smell hit him.

Louis reeked of an alpha.

Suddenly, the pungent aroma seemed to roam around the room and stick to every corner and surface possible, and it also clouded Harry’s judgment. He abruptly sat up.

“I guess you really do like them after all,” Harry spit out, his jaw clenched. The only source of light was the moon cascading into the room from the huge window behind Harry, but it was a dim light and he almost didn’t catch Louis jumping at the sudden sound of Harry’s voice filling the silent room. 

“Fuck,” Louis said, startled. Harry observed as his friend struggled to find the light switch, and he closed his eyes when the new brightness lit the room. “I thought you were sleeping. Fuck, you gave me a good scare right there,” Louis accused, nervousness coloring his voice.

Harry couldn’t smell alcohol on Louis, but maybe he’d sobered up before returning to the room. Or maybe the scent of the alpha was strong enough to mask any other aromas that could have stuck to Louis’ clothes.

“I bet they were really nice to you,” Harry spoke after a few seconds of just the two of them staring at each other.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Louis frowned.

Harry’s nose flared as he whiffed the air. “The alpha you reek of,” Harry said, jealousy spurting out of every pore of his body. Louis could probably smell it now since Harry was filling up the room with his own bitter scent, but he couldn’t really care.

“The alpha I reek of,” Louis repeated, confused. His frown quickly disappeared when the realization hit him. “That’s none of your business,” Louis snarled, slightly baring his teeth at Harry.

Harry didn’t feel threaten. It had never happened before, but Harry just wanted to snarl back; to show Louis he wasn’t defenseless. The height difference aggravated the situation, so Harry got up from the bed. Their eyes met at the same level now, and Louis took the smallest step back.

“Next time at least text me to tell me you’ll be changing plans, or answer I don’t know- one of the thousand texts I sent you asking you if you were coming to the museum or not.”

Louis’ defensive posture dropped. His eyes softened as he said; “Fuck, baby. I was so mad that I actually forgot about the museum. And my phone died because you know that I always forget to charge it before I go out. I’m- I’m so sorry,” he started coming closer to the bed, but Harry held his hand up signaling him to stop.

“Don’t,” he warned. “Go wash up. I’m not letting you sleep in this bed when you smell like that.”

“Fuck you,” Louis growled, his body suddenly rigid again. “You don’t get to treat me like that, no matter how angry you are.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t even know how to treat you after you ditched me so you could get knotted,” Harry said through clenched teeth. He looked intensely into Louis’ eyes, trying to find the answers he’d been asking himself the last couple of hours. “I waited for 2 hours at the museum because I was stupid enough to think you’d actually come.”

Louis’ stare dropped to the ground and the intense density that had been compressing the room vanished. Harry saw all the fight drain out of Louis’ body, and he stood there not knowing what to do. His mouth gaped open trying to find some words to cut the uneasy silence but his head wouldn’t come up with anything coherent to say, so he resignedly closed it.

Louis’ shoulders started trembling, and soon after sniffing sounds started resonating in the room. Harry felt his soul crashing down.

“Louis,” Harry choked out. He forced his shocked body to respond, and he cautiously started stepping closer to the crying omega. “I’m sorry. I’m being irrational and a total asshole. Please, don’t cry, I’m so sorry.”

Harry stood a few inches away from Louis, close enough that he could reach an arm and wrap it around the omega if he needed the comforting touch. Harry pressed his fisted hands to his sides to suppress the need to just hug Louis until the last drop of sadness slipped out of his body. 

“I can’t do this, Harry,” Louis whispered repeatedly. Harry almost couldn’t catch what he was saying, his voice muffled by his sobs.

“What do you mean? What can’t you do?” Harry asked, distressed.

He stretched his hand tentatively. He needed to touch Louis, to calm the omega down; reassure him that whatever was happening between them had a solution. But Louis flinched at the sight of the approaching hand, and Harry quickly dropped it. Louis kept crying, softer each second that passed by.

Harry bit his lip, feeling helpless. This was new; the no contact. Harry knew that if he rubbed small circles on Louis’ thigh, the omega would feel taken care of, and that if Harry played with his hair, it would stop Louis’ crying faster. That was what Harry had always done before, but this? Harry didn’t know how to act in front of a Louis that didn’t want this touch.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Louis repeated after what had felt like some long and torturing hours. He had managed to stop crying, but as he raised his head up Harry saw one single tear slipping down his cheek. Louis rapidly wiped it off.

Before Harry could add anything, Louis stopped him. “Just- let me sit down for this,” Louis pleaded, and Harry just nodded.

This whole time there had been tears behind Harry’s eyes threating to spill out, but he contained all his emotions because Louis was hurting, and comforting him was Harry’s main priority.

Louis took off his shoes and walked pass Harry not even sparing him one glance. Harry decided to ignore the pang of pain in his chest at the shown act of indifference as he turned around and faced the omega that was climbing onto the bed.

“I met an alpha at the bar,” Louis started, his arms were resting over his folded legs, and he was fiddling with his fingers. Harry suppressed a growl, jealousy burning him inside at the mention of the alpha who had touched Louis.

“He smelled sad when he approached me. The first thing he told me was how pathetic it was that we were both out in this paradise smelling like two kicked puppies, and so I laughed,” Harry wanted to apologize again, but Louis looked at him for the first time since he had sat on the bed and shook his head. “Please, just- let me finish before I regret it,” Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

“He invited me a cincau, and you know how much I love my cincaus,” Louis continued. “I let loose and we did some fun karaoke, and turns out I’m a really good singer,” Harry couldn’t help humming his agreement. “But then the bar closed, and we went to the beach and sat on the sand. I don’t know how the beach does it, but there’s something in the wind and those waves that just feels therapeutic and makes you want to bear your soul to anyone, even a stranger you met in your vacations,”

Louis looked down at his lap again, and he closed his eyes like he was trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say. “He told me his partner was an alpha, and that she had dumped him because her family didn’t approve their relationship. He was going to propose to her on this trip, but next thing he knew, he was flying an airplane with an empty seat next to him,”

Louis shuddered. Harry crossed his arms because if he didn’t, he would be running to the bed to hold Louis. “And I realized,” Louis looked back at Harry, his eyes suddenly filling up with tears. “I realized how lucky we are that our families and friends always joke about us being more than just friends because they don’t think there’s anything wrong with an omega dating another omega,”

It felt like Harry’s lungs were empty, and as if his heart was desperately pounding in his chest trying to remind him to breath.

“I know it’s probably stupid, but knowing that has always helped me. It gives me hope,” Louis hugged his legs against his chest and rested his head over his knees. His watering eyes were confessing more things than the words that were coming out of his mouth. “Please, don’t hate me,” Louis hiccupped. “I love- I love you so much. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s more intense than anything I’ve ever felt, and I know that maybe this isn’t the best time to actually tell you all this but-“

“Louis,” Harry interrupted Louis’ ranting and inched closer to the bed. Louis immediately shut his mouth, and he looked at Harry with expectant eyes. “I love you, too.”

“No, Harry, you don’t understand,” Louis shook his head and got up. He was close enough that Harry could feel his rugged breathing against his face, and Louis’ heartbeat resonated in Harry’s ears. Louis could probably hear Harry’s hammering heart, too.

“But I do. I do understand,” Harry said. The confession just on the tip of his tongue, ready to be out. “I have always loved you. Maybe I have loved you since we were kids, and I didn’t even know what love was, and I just understood it like the felling in my chest that would only intensify when I was near you. Or maybe it was when I identified the feeling and it only grew stronger,”

Louis choked out a strangled sob, and Harry extended his hand and cupped Louis’ cheek. He felt his own tears rushing down his face. “Remember-“ Harry started. He couldn’t help but grinning nostalgically. “Remember when we were 16, and my dad passed away?” Louis nodded, and he let out a pained whine at the memory. “You took me to that coffee shop that you knew I adored, and you ordered me my favorite coffee and held my hand while I drank it.”

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, and Harry wiped the tears that were slipping down his cheeks.

“Do you remember how back then you wouldn’t stop talking? Not even when people nicely asked you to shut up. But you were so quiet that day, you just held my hand really tight and no words left your mouth. That day I fully understood everything I felt for you. Everything that I have always felt.”

Louis dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He easily wrapped his arms around his waist, and when the omega plastered himself against his chest, Harry tighten his hold. Somehow, the hug felt different. Harry was holding Louis knowing that it meant what he’d been wishing his whole life for.

“I tried to be good,” Louis muffled from where he was hiding in Harry’s neck. Harry tilted his head to the side, and Louis started rubbing his face against Harry’s scent gland. He eagerly gulped a mouthful of his scent, and Harry shivered. “That day, I mean,” Louis added. “I wanted to be a good omega for you. I- I want to be good for you.”

“Oh, Louis,” Harry let go of Louis’ waist so he could hold Louis’ face in both of his hands, making the other omega look directly into his eyes. Harry was bearing his soul for Louis to see, and he hoped he heard the sincerity in his words. “You are. You’re so good.”

Louis whined and buried his face right back in Harry’s neck. Harry sheepishly nosed Louis’ neck, and the omega moaned in agreement. The scents of contentment, trust, and pure _love_ filled Harry’s lungs.

They stood in silence for a long time. Heavy breathing and the occasional whiffing sound were the only noises in the room. 

Louis rested his face on Harry’s shoulders. He looked up and gave him a shy smile. Harry sucked in a breath, and he felt like his heart melting. His knees weaken, and although his legs trembled, he managed not to fall down.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to accept it,” Louis murmured. “The thought of losing you…It- it scared so fucking much. I was a coward, but I always knew that I wouldn’t be able to hide all my feelings forever, not when they’re this strong and almost a part of who I am by now. Whenever I felt like I had the courage to confess, you would talk about other alphas and I always got so jealous-“

“Hey,” Harry reproached. “You did, too!”

“Yes, but I’m also a hypocrite. We knew that,” Harry snorted.

“I know exactly what you mean because I felt like that, too. But I guess it doesn’t really matter, not anymore,” Harry whispered, face gently rubbing against Louis’ fluffy hair. He had never felt this happy in his whole life. “We’re here now.”

“We are,” Louis agreed.

Louis leaned his head back, bodies still pressing together, and he really didn’t have to say anything else; he just looked at Harry, his eyes glowing the prettiest shade of blue. Harry didn’t need Louis to express what he wanted because he understood the other half of his soul more than he understood himself.

Harry grabbed Louis’ chin in between his thumb and index finger, and slowly leaned forwards. Louis’ eyes fluttered close, his lips slightly parted; expecting. Harry absorbed the beauty of the image in front of him for a second. He was in love with the most precious man on earth, and he was lucky enough to be worthy of Louis’ kisses. Harry closed his eyes, breathed in, and pressed their mouths together.

The kiss didn’t reveal any life-changing secrets to Harry. It was everything Harry had ever known, and that made it perfect. Suddenly, he was back home laying on the couch tightly wrapped around Louis as if their bodies needed to blend together in order to function. The kiss was every touch Louis had ever given Harry, every glance threw in his direction, every ‘good morning’, and every ‘goodnight’. It was their first kiss, but somehow it felt like Harry had been kissing Louis his whole life, and that knowledge reassured Harry as it settled in his heart.

Louis stopped the kiss to look at Harry. His cheeks were tinted red, and his breathing was chopped, just like Harry’s. Louis shyly smiled through his lashes, and Harry smiled back. They didn’t need to say anything to know what it meant. They both knew already.

——————————

“Sunsets are pretty fucking romantic,” Louis said out of nowhere.

They had been enjoying their last day on Sanur at the beach, and now the sun was peacefully setting on the horizon. The wind carried a melancholic breeze as it blew against Harry’s face. He missed home, his family and friends, but he wanted to stay in Sanur with Louis a couple more days. The waves were hitting the coast in a farewell gesture, but Harry wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.

“I believe we’ve already established that they’re quite romantic, yes,” Harry smugly replied.

Harry looked at Louis and held his breath when he met the omega’s piercing eyes staring back at him. The intent behind those glances and all the words that went unsaid; it was unexplored territory, and Harry still couldn’t get used to the intensity of moments like this.

Yesterday, they had gone to a museum that had been closer to their resort, and they had proved to be one of those couple that just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Harry wasn’t surprised at all. They had already been attached at the hip even before they knew about their true feelings. But now, it wasn’t just friendly hugging or playful poking. They held hands all the time, and they would look for isolated corners everywhere they went so they could have a furtive make-out session.

“I think,” Louis whispered, and a few seconds later he swallowed hard before continuing; “I want you to make love to me.”

Harry almost choked on his own spit. There was a pitching sound in his ears that nulled all the other sounds that surrounded him. Louis’ head was slightly tilting to the side, exposing that place on his throat where his scent was more potent. His pupils dilated, and his hands were pressing down on his tights, like he was trying to contain himself. Harry felt a growl rumbling in his chest.

“You- Louis, that-“ Harry stuttered. Lust clouding his head. “I really want that, too,” Harry broke their eye contact to look around. “Here?” he questioned.

Louis let out a throaty and loud laugh. “Jesus, Harry, no, not here. I’m not an exhibitionist,” he kept grinning, but this time he was looking down. Harry could feel the nervousness radiating out of Louis’ body, and he internally whined.

“Of course,” Harry nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to say something else, but when Louis lifted his head up, and he was bearing a lip-sided smile, all the words died in Harry’s throat. He gulped as he felt a gush of slick seeping out of him.

Harry saw the moment that Louis smelled his arousal. The omega’s eyes flickered and his cheeks redden. “Catch me,” Louis’ voice filled with lust resonated in Harry’s ears. Louis got up and started running towards the resort.

This time Harry was glad Louis had forgotten to bring the beach bag with them. Or maybe he had planned it all along. _My smart omega. _Harry thought as he took off after Louis. Adrenaline pumping through his veins. Harry strategically ran as if he was on the hunt for his prey. His instincts clawing out of his skin; he was ready to claim. His own body vibrating in anticipation, also begging to be claimed.

It didn’t take long until he was a few steps away from the omega. Louis squeaked when Harry caught him and lifted him off the ground. Louis immediately wrapped his legs around Harry and dived into his neck like he needed Harry’s scent more than air. Harry hugged him from the waist, and gently pinched Louis’ side when the omega let out a loud moan.

“Behave, we’re getting there,” Harry reminded Louis of the people around them. The closer they got to the resort, the more crowded it got. Louis whimpered his apology and gave Harry’s neck a soft kiss.

When they stood in front of the door of their room, Harry took of the keycard out of his swim shorts. Before they entered, Nyoman happened to walk passed them and he- did he just?

“Did Nyoman just fucking winked at us?” Louis asked once Nyoman was out of their sight.

“I- yes, I think he did,” Harry said, dumfounded.

“We have to get that man a raise,” Louis pointed out, amused.

Harry got them inside the room, and before Louis could get off of him, Harry pinned him to the door and took his mouth in a heated kiss. Louis moaned softly, and Harry swallowed the sound with eagerness. The kiss deepened, and Louis started slowly thrusting his hips, his already hard cock pressing against Harry’s stomach. Harry broke the kiss, and made his way down to Louis’ throat. He enthusiastically gave it a few long licks, and he sucked Louis’ earlobe into his mouth.

“I need you inside of me, please,” Louis begged, pulling harshly at Harry’s hair.

“Fuck, we don’t have condoms,” Harry growled his disappointment.

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis replied.

He leaned back to look at Louis, disoriented. Louis whined as he tried to pull Harry back into his neck. “Louis,” Harry stressed.

“It’s ok. I haven’t slept with anyone for over a year, and I got tested before we came here,” Louis reassured him.

“I’m also clean. I got tasted a month ago,” Harry mumbled, needing Louis to know that he could trust him.

“I know, Harry. I wouldn’t let you fuck me bare otherwise. I’m horny, not stupid.”

“Well,” Harry started.

Louis faked an indignant gasp and smacked Harry’s chest playfully. “So, are you going to fuck me any time soon or do I have to go find someone else-“

“No,” Harry let out a possessive growl. He nipped Louis’ throat with his teeth, and huffed when Louis chuckled. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Oh, but baby, I _know_ you’ll be a pain in my ass,” Louis said, grinding against Harry’s erection.

“That was so bad,” Harry groaned.

“You love me.”

“I do,” Harry said, sincerity exploding in his voice.

He placed Louis on the bed, and the omega pushed him down as well, wrapping his legs around Harry. Harry’s squeaks turned into moans when Louis’ hand reached between them and palmed Harry’s cock through his swim shorts.

“Why are we still wearing clothes?” Louis complained, gently biting Harry’s jawline. “Take your shorts off already.”

Harry tried to comply but Louis’ legs hugged him tighter when he tried to lean back. “I can’t strip off my shorts if you hug me to death.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to try,” Louis grumbled, but he let Harry go with a pout.

Louis took the chance and he got out of his own swim shorts.

Harry’s breath hitched. Louis looked like the best plate on the menu, and he was laying on the bed serving himself for Harry to eat whole. Harry noticed the omega had shaven. His thick tights were slightly trembling due to the strong desire. His hard cock was resting on top of his soft tummy, and Harry’s mouth watered. He gave Louis’ disheveled face one last look, and he settled between Louis’ legs, and took Louis’ cock in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped. “Fuck, Harry, that’s so good,” Louis slurred his words, and his fingers reached down to tangle in Harry’s hair, slightly pulling at some strands just to test how much control Harry was willing to give him. Harry lasciviously moaned around Louis’ cock, and the grip in his hair tighten.

Harry held him firmly by the base and started bobbing down only half way. When he pulled back, he rounded his tongue over the head and looked up at Louis. The omega had his head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, and his hands were clasping the bedsheets under him. Harry’s cock that was ached at the view, but he ignored his need to rut his hips against the mattress.

He swallowed Louis’ cock back into his mouth, and he curiously brought his fingers to Louis’ shaven entrance; the omega stilled. Harry immediately pulled his fingers back and leaned back to look at Louis. “No,” Louis choked out. “Fuck. If you do that I’ll-“ he nervously gulped. “I don’t want to come yet, and I’ll definitely come if you finger me. I’m so close already.”

“It’s ok, baby,” Harry reassured him and gave his tender tight a delicate peck.

“You can- you can keep sucking me, I can- I mean, if you want,” Louis stuttered.

“Oh, I do. I really do,” Harry guided Louis’ cock back into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with the omega. Louis’s teeth sank harshly on his lips, trying to contain the sounds.

Harry’s eyes fluttered close. His mouth dropped to the shaft, and as he started sucking Louis with his head tilting sideways, he took the hand that had been holding the base of Louis’ cock, and moved it to expertly rub the head. 

“Harry,” Louis pulled at Harry’s hair with force. He didn’t hold back his moaning this time. “I’m-“ Louis started writhing sluggishly, and pulled Harry’s head off his length. “Come here, baby,” Louis’s hoarse voice pleaded. They locked eyes as Harry started leaving kisses on his way up. He stopped at Louis’ tummy, and licked it while pleasantly humming. “Did you just-“ Louis groaned. “Did you just draw a fucking heart on my stomach with your tongue?”

“It’s just so cute. I couldn’t help myself,” Harry confessed.

Louis rolled his eyes and let go of Harry’s hair to grab him by the armpits and bring him all the way up until Harry’s whole body was laying on top of him. “Hi,” Louis murmured, and kissed Harry’s swollen lips. Harry’s heart throbbed as he let Louis taste himself on Harry’s tongue.

Louis’ hand smoothed down Harry’s back, and soon after there was a finger tentatively prodding near his leaking hole. Harry instantly spread his legs a little wider. He hadn’t shaved. What if Louis didn’t like him like this? Louis had shaved, and that probably meant something.

“Hey,” Louis called, his free hand lifting Harry’s chin up. “You’re so pretty,” he said, just like he knew what Harry was thinking. “And so wet, baby. You’re so wet for me,” Louis hummed approvingly, and dug one finger inside Harry.

Harry quivered, and then his body went pliant. “All for you, always,” he crooned, and gave the omega a feverish kiss.

When Louis thrusted a second finger in, Harry began to slowly rock his hips; giving his aching cock some attention from where it was pressing against Louis’ stomach.

Wet sounds and rushed breaths filled the air. Harry’s cock was dripping pre cum, and his hole was clenching around Louis’ fingers. He whined and bit Louis’ lower lip when the omega added a third finger and quicken the pace.

“I’m so close,” Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth.

“Yeah? You want to come like this? My fingers deep in you?” Louis growled. “Or do you want to bury your big cock in my ass and fill me up with your cum?”

Harry stopped his hips and nibbled Louis’ jaw. “I want to fuck you,” he said, out of breath.

“Hmm,” Louis murmured as he took his fingers out of Harry. Harry sat on Louis’ tights and watched as the omega guided the fingers that were dripping with Harry’s slick into his mouth. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

Harry’s cock jumped. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he watched his omega sucking on his own fingers, savoring Harry’s taste.

“I don’t need prep,” Louis whined, eyes wide and clouded with lust.

“Louis?” Harry questioned. He didn’t want to hurt his omega.

“It’s ok. I’m- I like it when it hurts a little,” Louis admitted, cheeks tinted with a deep red color. “Please, just fuck me,” Louis didn’t need to beg more; Harry was already willing to give him everything he asked for.

Harry kneeled and lifted Louis’ legs up to rest over his shoulders. Louis felt pliant under his touch, and he scented the room with trust pheromones. Harry’s heart rabbited in his chest. Louis laid patiently on his back, breath hitching when Harry pressed a careful finger to his pink slicked hole. He wanted to tease the omega, but they both were already on edge, and Harry couldn’t hold back anymore.

He gave his cock a firm tug and guided it to Louis’ hole. He held his breath and started pushing in. Louis whined, but his body was swallowing Harry’s cock without any struggle. Harry growled, and thrusted all the way in. Louis was warm everywhere they were touching, and Harry felt like he was burning.

Louis cried out loud, and Harry carefully leaned forwards; Louis’ legs wrapped around him.

“Perfect,” Harry said, caressing Louis’ cheek. He stilled, waiting for the omega to give him permission to move. Louis sighed as he clenched around Harry’s cock. “Perfect face, perfect body. And the perfect size,” Harry accompanied the statement by grabbing Louis’ cock in his hand. “It fits in my hand just right, like it was made for me.”

“Well,” Louis groaned when Harry gave his cock a long stroke. “You’re fucking huge, that’s your size,” Harry moaned softly and dropped his head on Louis’ shoulder. He inhaled his rich scent, and leaned his face slightly forwards to gnaw enthusiastically at Louis’ throat. Louis’s whole body shivered. “Please, you can move now.”

Harry enthusiastically kissed Louis as he dragged his cock all the way out his hole and thrusted hard back in. Louis gasped in his mouth, and Harry started pounding into him in a ravishing pace. He kept stroking Louis’ cock, and the omega bared his neck; submitting.

Harry bit down on Louis’ throat, not hard enough to mate, but his teeth would leave a promising mark in that spot. Louis was trembling when he grabbed Harry’s shoulders, and soon after he was spilling in Harry’s hand while moaning obscenities. It took less than four more thrusts for Harry to be coming inside Louis with a grunt.

They lazily kissed for a few more minutes until Harry decided to get up; he needed to clean his omega. Before he could head to the bathroom, Louis grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Do you think if we call room service they’ll bring me a cincau?”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Is that what you’re thinking right now? My cum is literally dripping out of your hole,”

“I know, right?” Louis asked, his voice filled with awe. “My two favorite things,” Harry snorted when the omega winked at him.

Harry turned around. “I’ll clean you up, and I’ll call room service,” Harry said as he headed to the bathroom. His chest filled with pride when he heard Louis letting out a happy sound from the other room. 

A week ago, they had arrived at Sanur, not knowing that this place was going to change their lives forever. All the hidden feelings that had been consuming them beautifully unfurled and now danced around them. Harry didn’t worry about how life was going to be when they went back home, he was sure they were strong enough to face the world and all the battles that would be thrown in their direction.

Right now, there was only bliss, and no other feeling could compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it, kudos and comments fill my heart.
> 
> tumblr: harrytomlinfond


End file.
